Tragedias secretas
by Gabrielle Lefrent
Summary: Pequeñas historias, cada una con un personaje como protagonista. El primer capitulo es sobre Kakashi, no sirvo para esto mejor entren, lean y opinen.
1. Capitulo 1: El bosque encantado

En resumen, son historias basadas en música, películas y libros. Cada una va a tener a uno de los personajes como protagonista en la historia, que por lo general va a estar relatada en primera persona. Seria bueno también si pudieses ver u oír de donde me base, si no, de todas formas no importa, pero es lo preferible. Puedes dejar rewiews si te gustaría que lo hiciera con algún personaje, comentando o si n te gusto pues también se acepta.

**Capitulo 1: 'El bosque encantado' **

Kakashi Hatake

Basado en :

- Película: Closer-Llevados por el deseo

-Película- Moulin Rouge- Amor en Rojo

-Musica: No mercy for she- de Yann Tiersen y Shannon Wright

Era una de esas noches, tu sabes, esas cuando en serio la soledad te golpea. No era tarde, si mucho las diez u once. No pregunten como termine ahí, el caso es que mi soledad me arrastro a ese lugar, un lugar llamado 'el bosque encantado', un lugar al que la gente solitaria como yo iban a deleitar sus ojos con bellas criaturas hijas de la noche, de dedicadas a entretener a aquellos que miraban.

Mentiré si te digo que yo no voy a esos lugares de vez en cuando, yo mismo lo considero mi placer culposo. Pero la ultima visita, no había sido la mejor. casi me topo con Iruka cuando salía, lo cual me hubiera dado mucha pena. Esta vez, sin embargo, me cuide al entrar, pero nada me preparo para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada, mirando a las demás en topless, como esperando su turno para entretener. Pero había algo diferente en ella. No era su falta de ropa, ni su cabello rojizo natural lo que me hizo acercarme a ella, no. Fue su mirada cargada de melancolía, sus ojos verde olivo.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a ella mirándola fijamente sin entender como era que no la había visto antes.

-Hola extraño- me dijo al mirarme, sin duda tenia voz de ángel, y desde ese momento yo caí.

Sin querer, comencé a visitar 'el bosque' más regularmente, siempre para verla a ella que por alguna razon siempre parecia estar esperándome.

-Kakashi Hatake- repitió cuando le dije mi nombre.

-Dime el tuyo- yo le pedía. Ella sonrió y bajo su rostro.

-Yuna-me dijo después de un rato.

Yo pagaba para estar con ella, solo conversando. Ella siempre estaba callada, si llego preguntarme por que me cubría el rostro y por que siempre iba con ella, pero por lo general ella siempre me miraba muy atenta cuando yo conversaba. Y yo le hablaba de todo, por alguna razon me inspiraba una confianza que no le tenia a nadie mas. Fue cuando noche tras noche, comencé a enamorarme de este fantasma, sin pasado ni futuro, solo un rato para mi. La invite a salir, jamás acepto, jamás salía de día.

Su pasado era un misterio, le pregunte un par de veces, ella solo respondía:

-No lo recuerdo-

Comencé a notar que Yuna se hacia de fama propia entre los solitarios nocturnos que cada vez se reunían en mas cantidades para ver su show, para estar a solas con ella. Hubo veces en que no tuvo tiempo para mi, pero con dulzura me decía

-No tardo- y casi al llegar el día, me hacia un espacio para conversar.

Yo sabia lo que era, sabia perfectamente que ella vendía su cuerpo a otros hombres, pero yo no necesitaba eso, solo la necesitaba a ella. Le roge que dejara ese lugar, lo juro.

-Lo pensare- me respondía ella con ternura.

De ahí en delante comencé a notar que ella no estaba bien, no lo estaba. Se veía cansada, demacrada y triste. Empezó a tener mas tiempo para mi, pero yo no era atención mas bien parecia estar perdida. Fue una noche de otoño cuando dijo mi nombre

-kakashi hatake- tal y como cuando me presente, pero tenia la cabeza baja-no te puedo volver a ver- después tosió un poco y se sentó en su silla. Comenzó a decirme que no sentía nada por mi, pero que agradecía que fuera diferente con ella, que ojala y pudiera amarme, prometió no decir nada de lo que yo le contaba. Y así con su promesa me marche sin intención de volver.

Y así fue, yo jamás volví a ir. Fue hace dos días cuando me platicaron que Yuna era originaria de la aldea de la nieve, en su prueba para jounin asesino por error a su compañera de equipo, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir con el trauma por que sabia que la iban a matar si la encontraban. Entonces mi mundo se vino abajo cuando me entere que Yuna, había muerto por una enfermedad mortal.

Esa misma tarde me llego una carta, en ella Yuna confesaba todo eso además de su enfermedad, su amor y su deseo que era que yo no la viera morir, además de otras cosas que mantendré en secreto como ella lo hizo con lo que yo le contaba.

Ya no visito 'El bosque' en vez de eso voy a su tumba, que aunque olvidada por los demás, aun mi Yuna tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para oírme, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.


	2. Capitulo 2: El artista

Este es un regalo para los lectores, el segundo capitulo rapidito. Espero les guste, espero comentarios.

**Capitulo 2: El artista**

Orochimaru

Basado en:

-Cuento: El corazón delator de Edgar Allan Poe

-Música : El réquiem de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

¿Culpable? no, por que abría. Por primera vez en tres años la tengo en mis brazos y aunque sin vida, como prometí la volví abrazar. No oculto mi dolor al ver su sangre cubriendo su rubio cabello, sus bellos ojos café claro con unas últimas lagrimas mirando el suelo, su perfecto cuerpo al descubierto manchado de sangre y aun así ¿Cómo podía ser que fueras tan hermosa?

Aun recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez, oh! que sueño y esque eras tan pequeña, tan solo una criatura cuando yo y tu hermano ya comenzábamos nuestras primeras misiones. Te vi crecer de lejos, te vi convertirte ese ser compasivo y hermoso, débil, pero tan exquisito que tenia que ser mió.

Tu sabias como era yo, pero no te importo, tal vez ese fue tu error, accediste a dar un paseo nocturno a escondidas de tu hermano mayor, bien sabias que no me aprobaría y tenía razon. Bajo la luna parecías un espíritu triste, tan hermosa, tan frágil. Esa misma noche fuiste mia.

Te miro de nuevo, con una sonrisa en mi rostro te doy una caricia, tu sabias que yo era un monstruo así que ¿Por qué hiciste eso? aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor asi debía de ser, sin ti, yo era…¡espera! ¿que es eso que cuelga de tu cuello? ho! grata sorpresa, el anillo que te di antes de irme.

¿Cómo olvidar tu promesa? y nunca me contaste aquello que debías decirme ¿fue por que te dijeron lo que hacia cuando no me veías? ¿Por qué comenzaste a entender que yo era lo que ellos decían?

Tu no sabias que regrese un año después y te vi, con EL, ese músico extranjero tomados de la mano. Ahí fue cuando me prometí que tarde o temprano volvería a abrazarte. Tenia que volverte a ver después de estos años, te habías vuelto mi obsesión nocturna, una droga callada, tenias que ser mia de nuevo pero..¿pensaste que no te encontraría?

Te vi por la ventana, mientras escribías una carta ¿Dónde ESTA TU MALDITO ARTISTA? te decía mientras te hacia mia de nuevo, no llores, yo voy a estar bien. Pero trataste de herirme de nuevo y tu siempre tan bella, tan frágil, Yaori, te dije que te amaba, te abrase y no tuve respuesta. No había mas vida en tu hermoso cuerpo. Gracias Yaori, ahora no hay nadie por quien pueda ser vencido.

Si, esta corto. Pero por razones de que tengo que estudiar (la carrera de musica es complicada chicos) para mi es mejor, ademas que con historias cortas puedo sacar mas personajes mas rapido. Manden reviews antes de irse.


End file.
